videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations
__INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Europa: 30.03.2012 |vor=Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 |nach= |modi=Singleplayer Multiplayer und Online |sonstiges= }} Allgemeines ist der Nachfolger von Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 und wird wahrscheinlich Inhalte aus der Naruto- und der Naruto Shippuuden-Reihe beinhalten. Die Handlung wird sich vom Anfang der Serie bis hin zum Vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg ziehen. Weiters soll eine neue Form des Kawarimi no Jutsu existieren, welche man viermal hintereinander anwenden kann. Es werden sowohl die Shinobi aus den Vorgängern Storm I und Storm II spielbar sein. Weiters wird es wohl bei manchen (oder allen?) Kämpfen so sein, dass vorprogrammierte Texte der Charaktere auf den Bildschirm geschrieben werden. Des weiteren verrät ein Promotion-Video, dass es hier, genau wie in Storm 2, die Ultimativen Team-Jutsu wieder geben wird. Es ist hier weiters möglich, auf Wunsch jeden Kampf als YouTube-Video aufzunehmen und ins Netz zu stellen. Auch wird es bei diesem Spiel einen Survival-Modus geben, das ist offiziell bestätigt. Solch einen Modus gab es z.B. bei Naruto: Ninja Destiny 2. Dabei muss der Spieler mit einem Charakter eine Vielzahl von Kämpfen bestreiten, wobei jedoch alle Gegner hintereinander und nicht gleichzeitig kommen. right|200px Jetzt wurde außerdem ein Turniermodus bestätigt, der es acht Spielern erlaubt, in einem Turnier gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Dieser Modus ist jedoch leider nur im Online-Modus verfügbar. Ein weiteres neues Feature ist, dass der Spieler jederzeit seine Kombo unterbrechen kann und sofort eine neue starten kann, wobei es von der vorangegangenen Kombo abhängig ist, wie sich die neue auswirkt. Eine weitere Neuerung ist ein Duell von 1 (Spieler) gegen 100 (CPU). Ein weiteres Extra ist die Tatsache, dass die Story aus der Sicht von über zehn verschiedenen Charakteren erzählt wird. Gameplay Das Gameplay wird trotz einiger signifikanter Unterschiede dem Vorgänger ähneln, da die Nin-Jutsu mit Dreieck + Kreis und die Ultimativen Nin-Jutsu mit Dreieck+Dreieck+Kreis ausgeführt werden. Es wird auch wieder einen Erwacht-Modus geben, in dem die Charaktere unterschiedliche Formen annehmen können, z.B. Naruto, in dem er in eine seiner Bijuu-Formen übergeht. Ebenfalls identisch mit dem Vorgänger ist das Item-Menü, welches durch die vier Pfeiltasten belegt wird. Es scheint auch so, als könnten Medic-Nins als Support-Charaktere den Main-Charakter heilen, was jedoch nicht bestätigt ist. Demo Am 24. Jänner 2012 ist die erste japansiche Demo des Spiels zum Download bereit (jp. PS-Store). Diese wird ausschließlich für die PS3 verfügbar sein . Von einer Demo für den US-amerikanischen oder europäischen Raum war bisher nicht die Rede. In dieser Demo wurden bisher Gaara, Temari, Kankuro und Naruto als spielbare Charaktere bestätigt, wobei bei Naruto eine neue Attacke auf dem Scan zu sehen war. Dabei handelt es sich offensichtlich um das Rasen Chou Tarengan. Neuerdings wurde außerdem eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Naruto vs Sasuke, Pain und Tobi bestätigt. In der Demo gibt es eine kurz gehaltene Übersicht über die Ereignisse, dazwischen kommt es zu drei Kämpfen:This information comes directly from me, Sasori17, because I played the demo alreadey, 2011-01-25 * Naruto, SaukraSupport, SaiSupport vs. Sasuke ** Stage: Orochimarus zerstörtes Versteck * Naruto (Sennin-Moodo) vs. Tendou ** Stage: zerstörtes Land von Konoha * Naruto vs. Tobi ** Stage: Eisenland Spielbare Charaktere Es wurde nun erstmals der Charakter-Auswahl-Bildschirm gezeigt, der wie folgt aufgebaut ist: *ähnlich wie in Storm 2, ein rasterförmiger Aufbau aller Charaktere *zwei Support-Charakter auswählbar *spezielle Ausprägungen im Kampfstil (Angriff, Verteidigung, Ausgeglichen) *spezielle Gruppierungen wieder enthalten *die letzten beiden Reihen (Nr. 9 und 10) sind nur Support-only-Charaktere Da die verschiedenen Ausführungen eines Charakters (wie es hier z.B. mit Itachi der Fall ist) nicht als verschiedene Charakter zählen, sind bis jetzt lediglich 71 Charaktere vollständig bestätigt. * Naruto (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, '''alle Kyuubi-Chakra-Formen) * Sasuke (Naruto, Naruto-Shippuuden, inkl. Susanoo, CS 2-Form, Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung-Outfit) * Sakura (Naruto, Naruto-Shippuuden, innere Sakura) * A (Raiton no Yoroi-Modus) * Asuma * Chiyo (Chikamatsu-Puppen) * Chouji Akimichi (Supergrößen-Modus) * Danzou (inkl. Sharingan-ArmNote that this could possibly be the awakening-mode ) * Deidara (C2-Drachen-Modus) * Gaara (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, inkl. Kage-Treffen-Outfit) * Guy (Hachimon Tonko-Modus) * Haku * Hidan (Jashin-Ritual-Modus) * Hinata Hyuuga (Byakugan-Modus, Juuho Soushiken-Modus) * Ino Yamanaka (innere Ino) * Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) * Jiraiya (Eremiten-Modus) * Juugo (CS2-Modus) * Kabuto * Kakashi (Naruto Shippuuden, jung -> weißer Reißzahn-Modus) * Kakuzu (Jiongu-Modus) * Kankuro (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, inkl. Kage-Treffen-Outfit) * Karin * Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden) * Killerbee (vollständige Bijuu-Form) * Kimimaro (CS2-Modus) * Kisame (Fusion mit Samehada) * Konan (Shikigami no Mai-Modus) * Mei Terumii * Minato (Chunin - Kleidung, Hokage-Mantel, Gelber Blitz-Modus) * Neji (Byakugan-Modus) * Obito (Sharingan-Modus) * Oonoki * Orochimaru * Pain (wahrscheinlich nur Tendou, die anderen als Beschwörung) * Rock Lee (Hachimon Tonko-Modus) * Sai * Sasori (Hiruko, eigener Puppenkörper) * Shikamaru (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, normal + Chuunin-Jacke) * Shino (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden) * Suigetsu * Temari (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, inkl. Kage-Treffen-Outfit) * Tenten (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden) * Tobi Although, Danzou have to be already confirmed, since Sasuke is able to get into the second Susano'o-state. (normal, Sharingan-Modus) * Tsunade * Yamato * Zabuza (Dämon v. Kiri-Modus) HilfscharaktereHilfscharaktere in , taken from http://www.saiyanisland.com/interact/naruto-shippuden-ultimate-ninja-storm-playable-characters/ *Akatsuchi *Anko Mitarashi *Ao *Choujuurou *Darui *Fu *Jiroubou *Kidoumaru *Kurenai *Kurotsuchi *Sakon/Ukon *Shii *Shizune *Tayuya *Torune Charaktere, die nicht spielbar sein werden , taken from saiyanisland.com *Dosu (Oto) *Kin (Oto) *Zaku (Oto) Bekannte Stages Der Stage-Auswahl-Bildschirm wird wohl so aufgebaut sein, dass man links eine Auflistung aller Stages hat und rechts daneben eine vergrößerte Vorschau. Folgende Stages werden im Spiel spielbar sein: *Akatsuki-Versteck *Amegakure (Oberdorf,Unterdorf) *Bergfriedhof (Eisenland) *Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung - Arena *Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung - Vorauswahlarena *Die Große Naruto-Brücke *Eisenland *Graswogenprärie *Fünf-Siegel-Barriere-Klippe *Kage-Treffen-Besprechungsraum (Eisenland) *Konohagakure (normal, zerstört) *Konoha-Wald (bei Tag, abends) *Ninja-Akademie *Orochimarus Versteck (zerstört) *Ort planetarer Verwüstung *Samurai-Brücke *Spitze des Ausgucks *Sunagakure *Tal des Endes (normal, bei Regen) *Todeswald *Totbaumwald *Trainingsgelände 3 *Uchiha-Versteck (normal, zerstört) *Unraikyo *Wald der leisen Bewegung (bei Tag, abends, nachts ) *Windwüste *Zerstörtes Land von Konoha Film-Szenen Wie auch schon im Vorgänger, gibt es hier Übergangsszenen, welche animiert sind. Jedoch waren viele Fans von diesen nicht so begeistert, da wurde kurzerhand beschlossen, sämtliche solche Szenen im Anime-Style zu kreieren, d.h., dass man plötzlich von der normalen Spielgraphik in eine normale Anime-Ansicht wechselt. | zugriff=2011-09-29}} thumb|300px|right|Kisame vs. Itachi | zugriff= 2011-10-14}} Weiters wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es insgesamt 60 Minuten originales Anime-Material geben wird und auch Szenen, welche extra gezeichnet und animiert wurden, beispielsweise ein Kampf zwischen Kisame und Itachivgl. Video rechts, etwa bei 2:16. | zugriff=2011-10-14}} Weiters wurde nicht nur die Gestaltung der Charaktere und der Umgebungen auf eine neue Stufe gehoben, auch die Attacken an sich sind so detailliert und schön gestaltet wie nie zuvor! Sammelkarten }} Diese Sammelkarten werden weiters auch noch detailliert zu bearbeiten sein, sei es der Name oder anderes. Auch kann man die Figuren nach individuellen Wünschen posieren lassen und diese dann photographieren, um das Photo auf der Sammelkarte zu verwenden. Screenshots Bestätigte Screenshots : NSUNSG_01.png| Kampf zw. Zabuza und Naruto NSUNSG_02.png| Kampf zw. Sasuke und A NSUNSG_03.png| Kampf zw. Haku und Zabuza NSUNSG-KakuzuFire.png| Kakuzu nutzt das Feuerelement NSUNSG-NarutoJinchuurikiFull.png| Naruto in seiner finalen Jinchuuriki-Form NSUNSG-KageScan.png| ein Scan über die Kage im Spiel NSUNSG-HashiramaMokuton.png| auch Hashirama ist mit dem Mokuton vertreten NSUNSG-SandaimeDanzou.png| Hiruzen Sarutobi und Danzou Shimura sind ebenfalls vertreten NSUNSG-TobiramaVsTsunade.png| Tobirama Senju vs. seine Großnichte Videos und Trailer zu thumb|300px|left|English trailer to the latest naruto-game | accessdate= 2011-12-24 }} thumb|300px|right|Gameplayvideo auf einer Game-Show in Tokio | zugriff=2011-09-29}} Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Naruto-Games Kategorie:PS3-Games Kategorie:XBox 360 Game Kategorie:Beat´Em´Up